


School Idol Stage

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Initial D, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 湾岸MIDNIGHT | Wangan Midnight
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Canon Compliant, Character Sheet, Drifting, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Romance, Street Racing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is just a Headcanon Dump, Yuri, minor drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: In a World where School Idols exist, but Street Racing is still paramount.A Canon Divergent AU where Love Live! SIP and Love Live! Sunshine!! still takes place, but with Street Racing added in for extra action and maybe memes.





	1. Shuuto Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Sheets for μ's, A-RISE and other characters.
> 
> The setting of the SIP portion would primarily be part of the Wangan Midnight portion of this damn thing due to how our lovable School Idols are all based in Downtown Tokyo (though there would be Initial D Characters that would appear for their own reasons).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please don't be offended. I just did this on a couple of flies so some of this are just coming (or rather shitting) out of my brain. Unless you REALLY want to make a story from this, don't take this seriously!

** SCHOOL IDOL RACING CLUB (μ's): **

 

 **Kousaka Honoka**  
**Age:** 16  
**Car:** Nissan GT-R BNR32 V-Spec (Orange)  
**Status:** One of the best racers around the C1 and the Shibuya-Shinjuku Line.

Honoka is an everday normal High Schooler and School Idol during the day, with (below) average grades but is sometimes depressed at certain times. At night, however, she is a Street Racer with a reputation for beating even the most experienced of Street Racers on the Shuuto Highway, especially if the opponent dares to face her on the C1 Loop or on the Shibuya-Shinjuku Line. She is Sonoda Umi's current girlfriend after embarrassing one of her best friends (and Umi's ex), Minami Kotori, in a race on the C1. However, during that race, Honoka (and both Umi and Kotori) encountered the infamous "Devil Z" and its driver, Asakura Akio. Honoka then goes on a Journey with Muse, facing down local Rivals A-RISE amongst others as she hunts down this mysterious Z. Honoka's family owns a Japanese Desert Bakery nearby Akihabara, but her Father was once a gifted Tuner and her mother an equally gifted Racer and had previously tweaked the very Orange GT-R Honoka drives now.

 

 **Sonoda Umi**  
**Age:**  16  
**Car:** N/A  
**Status:** Non-Driver, but wants to know more about tuning. Is currently learning from a man known as "Hell's Tuner", the man who tuned the "Devil Z".

The ex of Minami Kotori and current girlfriend of Kousaka Honoka after a racing duel between the two. That very duel also made Umi see the Devil Z and sparked her interest in tuning in addition to her Dojo work with her family as well as her own writing. The lyricist for Muse and one of Honoka's best friends since childhood, she feels as if she owes Honoka a large debt to return since meeting her for the first time, and that debt owing turned into love after the debacle between Honoka and Kotori. While she is still an amateur at tuning, she is learning a lot from a mysterious man known as "Hell's Tuner", who also claims to be the one who tuned the "Devil Z" into what it is today. Umi hopes that, by learning from the man who made the "Devil Z", she could help Honoka and Kotori in helping track down and, one day, beat the Devil Z.

 

 **Minami Kotori**  
**Age:** 16  
**Car:** Mazda RX-7 FC3S (White/Silver)  
**Status:** Umi's Ex-Girlfriend and both Umi and Honoka's childhood friend. Rival of Honoka since that Love Duel defeat on the C1.

Umi's ex and, since that "breakup", Honoka's primary rival aside from the "Devil Z". She lost to Honoka's R32 and, in turn, lost Umi due to Honoka's car being more outfitted for speed and Kotori's car using a Rotary Engine. Despite that 1809m deficit loss, she is still Honoka's best friend and keeps in touch with her and Umi, sometimes acting as a sort of "Middle Man" between the two. She caught Reina's attention due to her Fashion sense and how she deals with Honoka and Umi's relationship, but the bird never noticed the Model's feelings (yet). She is also a hardcore shipper of Takumi x Keisuke, claiming the ship to be "Charming" much to Muse's discomfort (despite all of them being gay). She accepts Honoka and Umi's relationship but wishes one day to beat Honoka on the very course the Honk mastered and had gotten hints and tricks from two prominent FC users.

 

 **Nishikino Maki**  
**Age:** 15  
**Car:** Mazda RX-7R FD3S (Red w/Carbon Hood)  
**Status:** Newbie Racer (most likely to be farmed by EJ the 10th Grade Pro)

The Pianist and Tsundere of Muse. Her family being rich, she is able to get her hands on a newly made FD3S and can afford the additional costs due to how it defies some inspection laws in Japan. Despite this, Maki is like Keisuke in First Stage due to her having VERY LITTLE aura. She joined the School Idol Racing Club to improve her skills as a racer and to preserve her family's honor by trying to go head to head with the Porsche Blackbird, the rival of the Devil Z. She is a humongous (and humorous) Tsundere and pouts a lot when she is flustered. While she has a cold demeanor, she ultimately has good intentions for her own actions (mostly). Rin and Nico get on her nerves a lot, however. Maki is conflicted with being a School Idol, a Street Racer, and an aspiring Doctor, not to mention the newly added pressure from a medicine Doctor hailing from Gunma.

 

 **Hoshizora Rin**  
**Age:** 15  
**Car:** Nissan Fairlady S30 (Yellow with Black Racing Stripes down the middle)  
**Status:** Also learning about cars like Maki. Reckless driver. Is at risk of at least 2 DUIs.

A good friend of Koizumi Hanayo and Nishikino Maki, Rin is a very hyper girl and is very, VERY active. So active that she was once a Track Star before becoming a School Idol and Street Racer, racing in a S30 she borrowed (read: got) from Maki. Despite also being a newbie racer like Maki, however, Rin is a much more erratic driver. In fact, she is even more of an erratic driver than any of the other members of the Club. She is very self-conscious about her body and her newly found hobby for cars, with people insulting her for being too tomboyish. She doesn't care about winning and is very thankful for the friends she had gotten over the past months. She has a tendency to say 'nya' at the ends of some sentences and sometimes refers herself in third person but the latter is phasing out slowly as she gains more self-confidence.

 

 **Koizumi Hanayo**  
**Age:** 15  
**Car:** N/A  
**Status:** Navigator and passenger buddy of Rin. Has a keen eye on cheap, quality tuning gear for Umi and Honoka's Dad. Knows Honoka's Dad from her father.

Rin's friend since childhood and Maki's friend since Intermediate, Hanayo is a very quiet and calm girl. She doesn't drive, but instead rides in the passenger seat of Rin's car, trying to help her focus more on the road instead of that one stray cat that nearly got her killed in a crash and even nearly got her a DUI. Whereas Hanayo lacks in knowledge of cars and driving, she makes up for it in knowing where to get quality tuning supplies online and in Black Markets throughout Tokyo. She learned this from her father, who was a friend of Honoka's Dad back in the day (though he never told Hanayo this).

 

 **Yazawa Nico**  
**Age:**  17  
**Car:** Subaru BRZ (Hot Pink)  
**Status:** All around Street Racer and Idol. The "Imp" of the School Idol Racing Club. Nico Nico Nii~!

A proclaimed "Imp" of the group, she is the President of the School Idol Research Club (and Vice President of the School Idol Racing Club). An aspiring Idol, she comes from a poor family that is just barely hovering above the poverty line. Despite this, Nico is pretty rich thanks to her Subaru BRZ and her own decent driving skills, allowing her to beat some professionals in the Chiyoda area and earning decent income to support her family. She challenged Honoka to a race after she tried to coerce her into trying again as a School Idol. Nico lost that race and eventually joined Honoka and her band of Racers to dominate the Shuuto Expressway and hunt down the "Devil Z". Nico also started to be interested in the driver of that Z ever since meeting him by chance at Otonokizaka.

 

 **Toujou Nozomi**  
**Age:** 17  
**Car:** Ford GT Mustang (Purple with Golden Tire Rims)  
**Status:** Washi Washi Suru Yan~! Eli Ayase's right hand  ~~lesbian~~ girl. Student Council Vice President. Hides the Vodka in her large ass bust (good luck, Elichi!).

Eli's best friend since their first year at Otonokizaka and the bustiest in the Racing Club. She is one of the primary moving forces in the formation of the reformed School Idol Racing Club (and Research Club). Nozomi is still very busty for a High Schooler, much to Nico's own embarrassment, and loves to grope others, again to Nico's own embarrassment. She is the only person involved in a School Idol Racing Team that drives a Ford (and, in turn, the only one who drives a Mustang). Regardless in driving an American made machine, Nozomi is the only safe driver in the group and has the least amount of charges filed (in fact, Nozomi has none). She uses the cards to determine what happens in a race though they repeatedly get broken whenever Honoka is involved.

 

 **Ayase Eli**  
**Age:** 17  
**Car:** Ruf RGT (Baby Blue w/Carbon Hood)  
**Status:** Student Council President and President of the School Idol Racing Club. Hopeless lesbian. Lowkey wants Honoka and Nozomi to herself.

Ayase Eli is the Student Council President of Otonokizaka High School. She is also the President of the School Idol Racing Club (with Nico as her Vice President). She is very much opposed to Honoka racing on the Shuuto Highway, mostly out of fear that she would steal the spotlight she made for herself at School with her devastatingly fast Ruf RGT. This particular RGT was once requested by Eli to be tuned by the infamous "Hell's Tuner" and, as such, it can go head to head with the Devil Z. Despite this, she eventually lost to Honoka after a close race on the Wangan which resulted in Eli spinning out due to miscalculating an attack move, crashing into the guardrail. Eli is a hopeless lesbian and wants Nozomi (and eventually Honoka) all to herself. Honoka doesn't know about Eli's crush on her, but Nozomi does and she teases her countless times, much to Eli's chagrin.

 

 

**A-RISE Racing Club (A-RISE):**

 

 **Kira Tsubasa**  
**Age:** 16  
**Car:** Mazda RX-8 (White with Gold Stripes on the side)  
**Status:** Leader and Center of A-RISE. Voted on Idol Magazine for having the most fabulous forehead. Also voted for girl to be gay for.

The Rival Center of Honoka on both the Idol and Street Racing scenes. She sees Honoka as a good rival after she defeated Nico and Eli and persuaded them to join μ's, constantly trying to challenge her to a race but failing each time. She never properly faced Honoka until after the Tokyo Preliminaries of the Love Live! contest, racing the Honk to a draw, the first time someone actually pushes Honoka to a stalemate. Using her RX-8, Tsubasa is a fearsome driver with skills to maneuver the tightest corners and car power to sprint on the long straights.

 

 **Toudou Erena**  
**Age:** 16(?)  
**Car:** Toyota Supra RZ JZA80 (Dark Blue)  
**Status:** Right-hand woman of Tsubasa. Pratically married to Anju.

Tsubasa's second in command and right-hand woman. A woman who, despite being from the well-known and respected Toudou family, is largely mysterious. Maybe its the Ojou-san aura she has whenever Tsubasa does something super dorky (which is 87% of the time she's around her). Due to being around Anju a lot, Erena is a very careful driver and is very hesitant to make reckless moves unlike Rin and (at times) Honoka. Even though she denies it, she harbors a huge crush on Anju and wishes to marry her one day despite it being just young love.

 

 **Yuuki Anju**  
**Age:** 16 (but is almost 17)  
**Car:** N/A  
**Status:** A-RISE's primary strategist and tuning expert. Erena's navigator  ~~and wife~~. Girl with the bust that rivals Eli's (but not Nozomi's).

The strategist of A-RISE and Erena's own girlfriend. While being unable to drive due to failing her driver's test five times in a row, she makes up by being the rival to Hanayo in terms of tuning and strategy. She analyzes the numerous routes of the Shuuto Wangan Expressway from traffic congestion to even the tiniest of corners and she also analyzes the performance of A-RISE's opponents. However, despite all of this, she was unable to analyze the infamous "Devil Z". Her obsession of analyzing reached its peak as soon as she saw Honoka's car and her driving skills surpass all of her own predictions. After A-RISE's defeat to μ's, she does whatever she can to help Honoka defeat the Devil Z and the Blackbird.

 

 

**Wangan Racers (Characters from Wangan Midnight)**

 

 **Asakura Akio**  
**Age:** Probably 18?  
**Car:** Nissan Fairlady S30 (The "Devil Z")  
**Status:** The driver of the "Devil Z". Akio's second reincarnation. The mysterious driver of Hell and amongst other titles.

The current owner and driver of the infamous "Devil Z" which is rumored to kill all who attempts to drive it. Oddly enough, he is the second person named "Asakura Akio" to drive the Devil Z (with the sole difference being that the former Akio is named using Kanji whereas this Akio has his named spelt in Katakana). He is the primary target for many racers throughout the Shuuto Expressway and beyond, with many (including one Kousaka Honoka) wanting to one day defeat the Devil Z.

 

 **Shima Tatsuya**  
**Age:** 27  
**Car:** Porsche 911 ("Porsche Blackbird")  
**Status:** The Doctor Driver. The Fated Rival of the "Devil Z". The Nishikino's rising opponent from Yokohama.

Medical Surgeon by day and Street Racer by night, Tatsuya is the driver of the Porsche "Blackbird", the rival car to Akio's "Devil Z". He is the rival of Akio and, at one point, made numerous attempts to persuade him to stop driving the Z, still having pained memories of how his old friend, the late and former Akio, died due to the curse of the Z. He also has a rivalry with the Nishikinos in inner Tokyo and the Takahashis in Gunma, but he focuses much of his own time towards beating Akio and the Z.

 

 **Akikawa Reina**  
**Age:** 24  
**Car:** Nissan GT-R BNR32 (Black)  
**Status:** TV and Modeling Personality. Wants Kotori to make clothes for her (and to get to know her more). Still vents in her GT-R.

A Modeling and TV Personality, Reina is a rather depressed person despite living the high life. Her life changed after being unable to defeat the "Devil Z" one day after a stressful shooting day. She admires Kotori after a chance encounter with her at a photoshoot and, after knowing her plight after that one fated race for Umi's hand, races against Honoka in rage. She eventually lost to Honoka and is now warming up to the Honk, having a shared passion for GT-Rs. She harbors a secret crush on Kotori out of her own loneliness.

 

 **Kitami Jun**  
**Age:** Unknown  
**Car:** Unknown (Could have several)  
**Status:** "Hell's Tuner". Bike shop owner. The former tuning rival of Honoka's Father.

The owner of a Bike Shop in Yokohama, he was once a feared tuning god who goes by the title of "Hell's Tuner". However, his title is a negative one as the cars he made were so fast that they sometimes result in the death of a driver or two. It is because of this that he was forced to close down his tuning shop, turning instead towards making and fixing bikes to gain decent income. He was once a rival to Honoka's father back in the day, though this rivalry is beginning to spark again as numerous drivers are turning to him again as the Devil Z roars back to life and as new opponents appear on the Shuuto.

 

 

**Other Characters**

 

 **Kousaka Honoka's Father**  
**Age:**  Unknown  
**Car:** N/A  
**Status:** Former tuning rival of "Hell's Tuner". Owner of a Manju shop. μ's biggest fan after most diehard Love Live! Otaku.

The father of Kousaka Honoka and a renowned Baker in the Chiyoda Ward. Before turning to Manju and Mochi, however, he was one of the most feared Tuners in all of Inner Tokyo, with his cars being safer alternatives to the Kitami "Hell Tuned" Machines, to the point where he and Kitami had a decently fierce rivalry that lasted until Kitami closed down his shop. Ever since he and his wife (who was a great driver in her own right) settled down, he seldom tunes vehicles. That changes, however, as his daughter Honoka had a chance encounter with the "Devil Z" and he starts to tune cars seriously again in hopes that Honoka can beat the Z.

 

 **Kousaka Honoka's Mother**  
**Age:** Unknown  
**Car:** Nissan GT-R BNR32 V-Spec (Orange) (Formerly. Now given to Honoka)  
**Status:** The "Manju Monster". Baker of a Manju shop and wife of the owner of said Manju shop. The friend of the mothers of Umi, Kotori, and Maki (maybe Eli's mom's friend as well?)

The mother of Kousaka Honoka. Back when she was around her twenties, she teamed up with her future husband to create a devilishly fast BNR32 V-spec in an attempt to rival the Kanagawa Shuuto Racers and to ward them off the C1 Loop. She and her eventual husband succeeded in warding off the Kanagawa racers but had since retired from racing after the accident and death of the former and late Asakura Akio. She constantly races against Umi's father and his NSX in order to experiment newer tweaks to the BNR32 in her own racing days. Nowadays she takes care of Honoka and Yukiho, keeping an especially close eye on Honoka as she develops her own skills on the Expressways.

 

 **Sonoda Umi's Father**  
**Age:** Unknown  
**Car:** Honda NSX NA1 (Ocean Blue with a single black stripe going down the middle)  
**Status:** Friend and Rival of the Kousakas. Current Master of the Sonoda Dojo. Oversees Honoka's performance on the Expressways.

The father of Sonoda Umi. He, along with Umi's mother, were the ones that instigated the Love Duel between Honoka and Kotori for Umi's hand in love and marriage. However, both he and his wife knew that Honoka would win, but they didn't know by how much, hence the need for such a race since they need an incentive to have Honoka race her heart out. It didn't come without repercussions, however, as he had to race on behalf of her wife after she made a rude comment about Kotori not being love material. He lost in an embarrassing manner but it was also at that point when he started to believe that Honoka is more than what she thinks she is and makes sure she challenges herself to be the best racer out there.

 

 **Sonoda Umi's Mother**  
**Age:** Unknown  
**Car:** N/A  
**Status:** Best instructor on the arts of Japanese Dance in Chiyoda Ward. Former Strategist and tuner for her husband during his racing days. Friend and Rival of the Kousakas.

The mother of Sonoda Umi and a good friend of Honoka's mother, Maki's mother, and Principal Minami since High School. She is the one responsible for tuning and repairing her husband's NSX NA1, though most of her knowledge came from Honoka's dad. It was okay, however, since they were all good friends with no hard feelings. She and her husband instigated the race between Honoka and Kotori, but she thoroughly believes Kotori is not worth it to be in love. Honoka and Kotori challenged Umi's dad (since she can't drive) to show her how wrong she was. Ever since that race, she joins her husband in trying to develop Honoka beyond just a regular School Idol racer and tries to hook her up with difficult challengers.

 

 **Nishikino Maki's Father**  
**Age:** Unknown  
**Car:** Mazda RX-7R FD3S (Red w/Carbon Hood) (Formerly his own car. Now passed down to Maki), Nissan Fairlady S30 (Yellow with Black Racing Stripes down the middle) (Formerly his own car. Passed down to Maki who gave it to Rin)  
**Status:** Renowned owner and Doctor of the Nishikino Hospital. Former Rival of Takahashi Ryosuke. The Tsundere Father.

Father of Nishikino Maki and the reason Maki is so tsundere. He was a former driver who utilizes a dangerous driving technique to win, but he quit after he heard his own wife got pregnant. He then only used his cars for cruising and not to race and he eventually gave them to Maki after she passed her Driver's Test. He once gone head to head with the White Comet of Mt. Akagi, but never beaten him outside of the Wangan Straight. He also sees the Blackbird as a potential rival on the Wangan, but he never had the time to do so and never challenged him after he retired to practice medicine and surgery.

 

 **Nishikino Maki's Mother**  
**Age:** Unknown  
**Car:** Ferrari F12 Berlinetta (Pure, Blood Red)  
**Status:** Still racing even at the age she is now. Embarrasses Maki with her words and her driving skills. May or may not be shotacon for Yukiho (of all people).

Mother of Nishikino Maki and a good friend of Principal Minami, Umi's mom and Honoka's mom, all of them being friends since High School. Even though she is a mother, she still races in her Ferrari that she bought with her own money (after a lot of teasing to her own husband). While she is already a good doctor in her own right (to the point where she even married her husband lover), she is somewhat aloof in personality (at least outside the Hospital) and drives for fun and pleasure. She challenges Maki constantly, beating her every time until Maki defeated her after being inspired by Honoka's words. She only wishes the best for her daughter and wants her to be happy, despite all her teasing towards Maki.

 

 **Principal Minami**  
**Age:** Unknown  
**Car:** Mazda RX-7 FC3S (White/Silver) (Formerly her own. Given to Kotori)  
**Status:** Principal of Otonokizaka High School Academy. A worrywart like her daughter.

The mother of Minami Kotori and the Principal of the School μ's goes to. She is also a good friend of Honoka's mom, Umi's mom, and Maki's mom as they are all friends since High School. While she drives an FC, she usually tends to stay behind to keep up with the Kousaka's R32, the Sonoda's NSX, and the Nishikino's FD and S30 as her car is unable to go full speed due to the Rotary Engine. She retired around right after the incident with the "Devil Z" and became the Principal of Otonokizaka the following year. She cares for Honoka, Umi and her daughter like they are her children and fears that they may get into trouble if they get entangled with the wrong people.

 

 **Ryosuke Takahashi**  
**Age:**??? (Presumably in his late 20's)  
**Car:** Mazda RX-7 FC3S III Infinity (White w/Carbon Hood)  
**Status:** Akagi's White Comet. Honoka's wake up call. The teacher and mentor of Akina's AE86.

A racer hailing from the Gunma Prefecture and former direct rival of the Nishikinos. An FC Driver, he noticed Kotori's driving skills and tries to help her via comments on μ's Love Live! Profile Page online. In order to prove his own legitimacy to Principal Minami, he challenged Honoka, winning the race in a flopsided fashion on Honoka's own home course, the C1 Loop. He then tries to help Honoka in trying to teach her how to handle her car properly so that she can clear turns without slowing down and/or crashing into stuff (in turn lessening the stress on Honoka's father's wallet). He still lives in Gunma and leaves after Honoka defeats him and a girl named Miho at Hakone Pass.

 

 

** Extra Driver (Just because I can't be arsed and there would be people asking me in the comments anyways...) **

 

 **Mark "Keahi" Inay (The Author)**  
**Age:**  Probably 21? Idk, Love Live! Time is fucking confusing and so is Initial D Time.  
**Car:** Ruf RK Coupe (Black with Neon Green "Panda Stripes" on the sides), Toyota GT/FT86 ("Reverse Panda" coloring), Mazda RX-7R FD3S (Black with White Racing Stripes)  
**Status:** Decent Racer, but not that good. Hates the fact that the NA version of MT5 doesn't have GT86 Dress up options. Wishes for WMMT5DX+ to come to Hawaii and the US.

A man who had wasted his time writing this thing instead of actually having a fully tuned monster machine and do Versus Ghost and Time Attacks. Then again, he doesn't have that much in terms of funds. Regardless, he can be a pretty surprising racer if one doesn't fucking pay attention to the road (which happens more times than not). He is also surprised by the fact that Hawaii has more Wangan fans than Love Live! fans. Then again, like him, at least they have a life. He hates how he cannot do Dress up with his GT86 despite the fact that there is a Love Live! GT86 Drifting Itasha that basically proves that it CAN be customized like the other cars. Why do you do this to us Namco-Bandai? Oh, his favorite girls are Honoka for μ's and Kanan for Aqours (in case you didn't know).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. Ever since I saw how Hawaii's Maximum Tune Community is far more active than its Love Live! Community, I decided to make this for no other reason other than that.
> 
> And before you ask, Umi's parents are basically Honoka's own two Buntas on many accounts.
> 
> If you want plot, then maybe I would do an extra chapter doing a timeline of all this? This is simply just an idea dumb, to be fairly fucking honest with you.
> 
> The Sunshine girls are up next and so are the ones who are fucking married to the Guardrails (AKA: The Myogi Night Kids). Oh, Bunta and Takumi would be in it as well.


	2. Hakone Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we transition to Numazu and the nearby Mountains for Sunshine!!
> 
> The characters covered are Aqours, St. Snow, various Initial D characters amongst other characters.
> 
> It will also include a certain racer as well.

**Sunshine Racing (Aqours)**

 

**Takami Chika**  
Age: 16  
**Car:** Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III with a Misfiring System (White with a Mikan Sticker on the bumper)  
**Status:** Developing Driver. Dia's Girlfriend under odd circumstances.

The head of Aqours and a decently good Touge driver thanks to her two older sisters who frequent the Hakone Pass to watch the best around Fuji while also race against those guys themselves. It took a ton of whining from Chika to actually have the two to let Chika drive, though they gave her a pretty crappy Car to start off with, the heavy and laggy Lance Evo III, a Rally Car. She takes inspiration in Honoka when it comes to School Idols and wanting to shine, not knowing that Honoka herself is a Street Racer like her. She wishes to go to Gunma and drive on the legendary Mt. Akina and Mt. Akagi Touges, the very Touges two highly skilled drivers hailed from.

 

 **Watanabe You**  
**Age:** 16  
**Car:** Honda Civic EG6 with the V-TEC (Ocean Blue)  
**Status:** Childhood friend of Takami Chika and a student of said Mikan. Rival of Sakurauchi Riko for a variety of reasons.

One of Chika's Childhood friends and the costume designer for Aqours. She is also an expert on all things related to Honda, inheriting it from her father, who previously worked on the Honda Type Rs before becoming a Ferry Captain as part of his retirement. She also knows much about the Lancer Evolution Series and tries to help Chika back in smoothing out the Evo III's weak points as part of her "payment" for Chika teaching her how to race on the winding roads of the Izu-Hakone Subregion in Shizuoka and Kanagawa. She is the rival of Sakurauchi Riko because of the car Riko drives, though it's not that big of a deal because they are still newbies to the racing scene.

 

 **Sakurauchi Riko**  
**Age:** 16  
**Car:** Toyota Corolla Levin AE86 2JZ Engine Swap (Pure White)  
**Status:** Rival to Watanabe You. Watched waaaaaaay too much Anime. An AE86 isn't supposed to be that fast _**nor**_ have THAT sort of an Engine Swap.

Hailing from Tokyo, Riko is the composer for Aqours and another newbie like You. She drives the rival car to You's EG6, the (in)famous AE86, but her car is the Corolla Levin Variant as opposed to its more popular brother, the Sprinter Trueno. However, unlike other AE86s in general (unless you are a scrub), Riko's AE86 has a ultra powerful and infinitely tunable 2JZ Engine, clearly not an Engine that should be under the hood of an AE86. She foolishly challenged You to a race on the roads of Uchiura, but nearly crashed due to the excess power of the 2JZ, resulting in You's victory. She since is engaged in a fierce rivalry with You outside of Aqours activities.

 

 **Tsushima Yoshiko**  
**Age:** 15  
**Car:** The Great Fallen Angel Yohane doesn't need to drive! (In reality, she failed the written portion of her Drivers' Test horribly)  
**Status:** Wishes to race, but fails every time. Luckless Yoshiko-chan/Yocchan. Hanamura's teasing toy.

The Chuuni of Aqours and one of the two (maybe three?) girls in the group that doesn't drive. However, her reasoning is due to her Chuuni self always convincing the poor girl that she doesn't need to drive, even though she secretly wants to. It's not like she is a safe driver anyway despite not even being given the wheels, as she failed to pass the Drivers' Test by not even getting a single question correct (mind you that CHIKA, the Idiot Leader, passed). Despite her luck and her idiocy with cars, she has gotten "Little Demon Contracts" with reputable tuners in Eastern Shizuoka. Her father is also a tuner as well and he frequents to Hakone on racing nights, taking Yoshiko with him at times.

 

 **Kurosawa Ruby**  
**Age:** 15  
**Car:** N/A (Didn't take it yet thanks to Dia)  
**Status:** Ganbaruby!/I'll do my Rubesty!. Wishes to drive. Knows about Rin and her S30 and wants to be like her.

One of the few girls that knew about the School Idol Racing Club in Otonokizaka, Ruby wishes to be racing on the street one day alongside the rest of Aqours. Her dream car is the Nissan Fairlady S30, the same car her Idol, Hoshizora Rin, drives. She doesn't know about the other S30 known as the "Devil Z", however, let alone the history behind it and how it affected the World of School Idols. Regardless, she will always do her Rubesty when it comes to cars and is actually one of the smarter girls when it comes to Street Racing, having watched numerous videos about the Wangan and Mt. Akina. Other than Rin, she also idolizes Keiichi Tsuchiya, the famed "Drift King".

 

 **Kunikida Hanamura**  
**Age:** 15  
**Car:** Toyota 2000GT MF10 (White oddly enough but has the Kanji Character for "Nothingness" on the hood)   
**Status:** Family is in cahoots with Team Spiral in Kanagawa. Buddhist girl in a Catholic Choir. Surprisingly good driver but doesn't admit it.

The daughter of a Temple Family and the best friend of Yoshiko and Ruby. Hanamura doesn't know much about technology, though she knows a lot about cars. She knows one of the members of Team Spiral and, through them, her family has a highly tuned 2000GT, which she now drives. Being influenced by Team Spiral, she utilizes the "Zero Theory" style of racing, which requires one to empty their mind and pay attention to the here and now (in this case, your car). She is the sole person to have beaten all of Aqours and the only person to beat St. Snow during their battle on the C1 Loop thanks to the "Zero Theory".

 

 **Kurosawa Dia**  
**Age:** 17  
**Car:** Audi R8 5.2 FSI Quattro (Red) (Ownership given outright by Mari's Father)  
**Status:** Slow learner. Decent car, not so decent driver. Fears for the safety of Aqours, both new and old. Founder of the first Aqours generation. Student Council President. Chika's girlfriend.

One of the original members of Aqours (both in a School Idol sense and a racing sense) and the older sister of Ruby. Dia had been through a lot during High School. Initially wanting to be like her Idols µ's, she found herself forcibly dragged into the Street Racing World by Mari's father and Mari herself. This resulted in an incident with Mari's father being hospitalized, Mari breaking her leg (and thus forcing Kanan and Dia to forfeit the Tokyo Idol Show), and Dia hiding behind her paperwork, wanting to have nothing to do with Idols and Street Racing. It took Chika's intervention to bring Dia back in the world of School Idols and Street Racing. Thanks to that, Dia slowly developed a crush on Chika.

 

 **Matsuura Kanan**  
**Age:** 17  
**Car:** Mazda 110s (Green w/Carbon Hood)  
**Status:** Sad Mermaid (until Chika helped her out). Also a gay mermaid. The mother of Aqours.

The Childhood friend of Chika, You, Dia and Mari. Kanan is very motherly in personality. She can take this too far, however, as she had berated Mari and told her to study abroad for her own safety after the incident with Mari's father. She also berated Chika for trying to follow in her sisters' footsteps and told her to stay off the streets and to stop thinking about School Idols. She takes blame for the incident with Mari's dad but doesn't show it in public and around her friends. Eventually, Chika found out about Kanan's secret and scolded her to apologize to Mari. After the apology, she watches over all of the new members of Aqours as they develop as School Idols and Street Racers. She also loves to ride on tracked vehicles such as cars and trains and Multi-Track drifts at times (but she is now banned from doing so since the release of 'HAPPY PARTY TRAIN').

 

 **Ohara Mari**  
**Age:** 17  
**Car:** Lamborghini Countach (Purple with Gold Highlights and Yellow Underlights)  
**Status:** Director of Uranohoshi School despite being a Third Year at said school. Wishes the best for her Father.

The heiress of the Ohara Family and the supposed "Chosen One" to uphold her family's name. The sheer pressure on her, however, resulted in the hospitalization of her own father as well as her leg injury after she misjudged a turn on the infamous Hakone Touge. She then went to her father's home country of the United States by Kanan's suggestion, but immediately returned after two years, wishing to avenge her incident on Hakone. She hates it when people use the Lamborghini Aventador on Touge courses, acknowledging the fact that, despite it being fast, it is crap on turns unlike her car, the Countach (which is a Rally Car similar to Chika's Evo III).

 

 

**St. Snow**

 

 **Kazuno Sarah**  
Age: Unknown. Presumably 16 or 17  
**Car:** Ruf RT-35 (Yellow with a Black Racing Stripe down the middle)  
**Status:** Anything to win type of personality. May or may not have a one-sided crush on Chika of all people. Tsubasa is her inspiration.

The leader of St. Snow and the older sister of fellow St. Snow member Leah. She is more calm and collected compared to the more blunt and emotional Leah, though she hides her own feelings and secrets as well. However, it is mostly because they are embarrassing to show if anyone finds out. One of these secrets developed after she somehow lost to Takami Chika after she challenges her to a race on the Shibuya-Shinjuku Line, causing her to develop a crush on Chika. Regardless, she still holds nothing back against Aqours or anyone else in general. It is because of her 'Anything to win' personality that she had become a feared force in Northern Japan.

 

 **Kazuno Leah**  
**Age:** Unknown. Presumably 15 or 16. Maybe younger  
**Car:** Mazda MX-5 NCEC (Purple)  
**Status:** Love Live! is not a game! Emotional sister. Cries after St. Snow got ninth out of who knows how many groups at the Tokyo Idol Show.

The younger sister of Sarah and a member of St. Snow alongside said sister. Unlike her sister, she is very emotional when it comes to competing in things, regardless if it is Love Live! or Street Racing. She hates losing and wants her and her sister to rise up the ranks of Love Live! and the Street Racing Scene. Despite this, she has very little skill and relies mostly on her own sister, who is much more talented. Regardless, she has nowhere else to go but up and she becomes a much more difficult opponent as Aqours further their own skills. Regardless, she tries to compensate for her older sister's lowkey gay actions to Chika.

 

 

**Initial D Characters**

 

 **Inui Shinji**  
**Age:** Unknown but presumably around 15 years  
**Car:** Toyota Corolla Sprinter Trueno 2-Door (High-Tech Two-Tone)  
**Status:** Only knows the Racing Line for the Tsubaki Course. Defeat horribly by Chika and her Lance Evo. Sees cars as birds.

A young boy hailing from Kanagawa, he foolishly challenged Chika (making this Chika's first actual race). Despite his expanse and immense Spatial Knowledge, he ultimately lost in a curb-stomp battle by Chika due to the fact that he challenged her on the winding and tight Uchiura Roads (which are mostly flat versus a hilly Touge). He is a member of the Kanagawa-based Racing Club known as Sidewinder. He loves seeing the road and doesn't like interacting with others unless it has to do with cars. He may have a crush on Riko due to how they drive similar cars (though Riko drives the Levin Variant of the AE86).

 

 **Hojo Rin**  
**Age:** Probably around 26  
**Car:** Nissan GT-R BNR32 V-Spec II (Gray Metallic)  
**Status:** Formerly suicidal, now in therapy. Similar to Kanan in a sense that he is angsty.

One of the fastest drivers of Sidewinder, but he is also a person who is very emotional about things. While he is currently in therapy, he still races to forget about certain things that still linger in his own mind. He befriends Kanan because of the shared angst and the overall depressed nature of the two of them. Of course, just like what she did with Kanan, Chika also made her own attempts in getting Rin to snap out of his own depression and challenged him. Despite losing to Chika, he finally forgotten about his dark past and look towards the future with a smile.

 

 **Takahashi Keisuke**  
Age: 22-ish  
**Car:** Mazda RX-7R FD3S (Yellow w/Carbon Hood)  
**Status:** Professional Driver. Lesser known little brother of the Takahashis. Takumi's (former?) Rival.

One of the members of the former Red Suns and the younger brother of Takahashi Ryosuke. He was drawn into Numazu after hearing rumors of a car being "risen from the dead". He had gone on a long journey around much of Kanto and its outskirts in his attempt to finding this undead car only to run into Aqours. He challenged Aqours to test their skills against his FD. Obviously enough, he is so good, that he beaten each and every one of them, even Hanamura and Chika, their best racers. After that embarrassment, he gave Aqours a tip to not drift too much in order to conserve the grip on the tires. He sometimes also checks on Aqours from time to time to see their progress, eventually becoming a sort of mentor to them as he finds the fated undead car.

 

 **Nakazato Takeshi**  
**Age:** 23  
**Car:** Nissan GT-R BNR32 V-Spec II (Black)  
**Status:** Still loves the guardrails. Definitely the best friend of Shoji Shingo despite what he says. Has bad memories with Lance Evos.

A man who, in a panic, challenged (or rather yelled at) Chika to a race. However, this is mostly due to having a bad memory with the Mitsubishi Lance Evo series and especially Chika's Lance Evo III. Like his previous encounter with that Lance Evo user, Takeshi also lost to Chika, albeit he actually didn't ram himself into the Guardrail this time around and the race went down to the wire due to the R32 having more power and speed thanks to the GT-R not being a Rally Vehicle (like Chika's Evo III). He still claims that the GT-R is the king on all Streets of Japan despite his loss, but he blames himself for not using the GT-R to its fullest.

 

 **Shoji Shingo**  
**Age:** 21  
**Car:** Honda Civic EG6 also with the V-TEC (Red)  
**Status:** Changed his ways since his loss to Takumi. Still likes Takeshi (maybe in a gay way o lala).

A man who is part of Takeshi's team and is also his friend. He drives an EG6, similar to You and he challenged her to a race to see who drives their EG6 better. Miraculously enough, the race ended in a literal draw, with the two of them crossing the finish line at the same time. However, ever since his lost to Takumi, Shingo is far more honorable compared to his appearance in First Stage in Initial D. However, he drew a challenge from Riko after he calls her out on using a Levin, insulting Riko by calling her a "Copycat". Riko managed to win her race against Shingo, proving him wrong about her. He denies to be friends with Takeshi even though they still are.

 

 **Sudo Kyoichi**  
**Age:** 23  
**Car:** Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III with a Misfiring System (Black)  
**Status:** Leader of the Emperor Team of Tochigi. Sucks at turning right. 

The leader of the Tochigi-based team known as Emperor. He had taken keen interest in Chika due to her driving a Lance Evo III like he does and, as such, challenged her to see if she really knows how to handle such a supposedly "legendary" Rally Car. Chika barely beaten him in a battle, but he still keeps in contact with Chika from time to time, to the point where Chika calls Kyoichi her uncle of sorts. The uncle part may as well be more true than it meets the eye, however, as he has contacts with Chika's family as they all drive Lance Evos, which he calls the most superior car on the mountain.

 

 **Fujiwara Takumi**  
**Age:** 19  
**Car:** Subaru Impreza WRX STI (Blue with Gold Tire Rims) (Given to him by Bunta)  
**Status:** The invincible Touge Runner. The (former) driver behind the wheel of the undefeated AE86. Akina's finest racer.

The legendary Touge racer who once driven the infamous "Panda Trueno" of Akina throughout Kanto and gaining victory after victory. He is a very crazy driver even by Chika's own standards. Driving the iconic Subaru Impreza WRX once owned by his father Bunta, he is the direct "rival" of Chika in terms of Cars driven (similar to how You and Riko had their own rivalry). He was drawn into Numazu by Keisuke after he deems Aqours worthy enough to face against a "Real Racer" and immediately pays close attention to Chika and her driving skills. He never raced against anyone in Numazu. _**Yet.**_

 

 **Fujiwara Bunta**  
**Age:** 43  
**Car:** Toyota Corolla Sprinter Trueno AE86 (Panda Coloring w/Carbon Hood) (Regained ownership after Final Stage)/Subaru Impreza WRX STI (Blue with Gold Tire Rims) (Formerly owned. Given to Takumi after Final Stage)  
**Status:** The troll. Takumi's father. The "Old Spirit" of Mt. Akina. Owner of the Fujiwara Tofu Shop.

Father of Takumi and owner of a Tofu Shop in Gunma, he repaired the old Family AE86 and got it up and running to the point where it is raceworthy again. Even if he is in his early forties, Bunta can still race as well, if not outright  ** _better_** , than his own son Takumi. He is a bit in the past at times, claiming that recent racers didn't know of Bunta's own time when he raced on the Touges. He loves to troll other racers a lot and is the only one in this headcanon AU to drift without steering and clear difficult turns while doing so. He can even do it while lighting a cigar! Needless to say, Bunta is still one hell of a driver even if he is just so old to be racing nowadays.

 

 

**Other Characters**

 

 **Takami Shima**  
Age: Unknown  
**Car:** Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII (Formerly Red. Now Metallic Gray with White "Angel Wing" livery on the sides)  
**Status:** One of Chika's older sisters. The teasing one of the Takami Sisters.

One of Chika's older sisters and the one who teases her siblings the most. She really doesn't feel like she should race seriously knowing that she would always be beaten by the remainder of her own family, but she doesn't take it the wrong way due to her expertise in understanding acceleration control. This training was invaluable to Aqours as they start to face opponents who's home courses have uneven ground and/or difficult hairpins and sharp turns. She also supports Aqours in their School Idol activities and was a big help in passing out fliers so that people from Numazu can come and support them. She recently began taking interest in Yoshiko after the Love Live! Prefectural Preliminaries.

 

 **Takami Mito**  
**Age:** Unknown  
**Car:** Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII (Yellow)  
**Status:** One of Chika's older sisters. The strict one of the entire Takami Family. The grouchy Careerwoman. Doesn't want to give up her job or her car.

One of Chika's older sisters and is also the "Goddess of the Inns". She is a very scary character that doesn't seem to like Chika that much (even compared to her friends). She is the one that shoved the old Lance Evo III into Chika's face much to Chika's own objections, but it was actually to try and develop Chika's own skills using a good yet very outdated car with weight balance issues. Despite her demeanor and how she is so negative towards Chika, she really cares for her and fears that she would have to follow a set path instead of doing her own thing. She also likes Ruby and You as well and tries to be nice while they are around.

 

 **Takami Chika's Mother**  
**Age:** Unknown but looks way too young for her age  
**Car:** Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII (Formerly Blue. Now Orange)  
**Status:** Mother of the Takami sisters. Master of the Izu Peninsula Touges.

The caring mother of Chika, Shima, and Mito. She is also a esteemed racer herself and drives the Lance Evo VIII, one of the better and more modern of the Lance Evo line. During her time, she repeatedly faced Mari's father for control of the roads webbing throughout the Izu Peninsula, winning many of them. The rivalry was cut short due to his sudden injury, but the two still talk on a regular basis even while he is in the Hospital. She is also good friends with the moms of You and Kanan as well, with all three going to the same High School in Downtown Numazu. She also seems to have connections with another Evo user by the name of Kyoichi.

 

 **Ohara Mari's Father**  
**Age:** Unknown  
**Car:** Ferrari Testarossa Type F110 (Red) (Currently in deep and considerable repairs)  
**Status:** The King of Chuubu. Rival of the Takamis. Currently hospitalized. Loving father who spoils his daughter waaaaaay too much.

The father of Ohara Mari and the racing master of all of Chuubu in terms of Expressway racing. He is a direct rival to Chika's family (especially her mother), who are primarily Rally and Touge racers. Wanting to finish off the Takamis, he and his daughter practiced on the Uchiura Roads to prepare for the inevitable battle. However, while he was practicing, his daughter lost control of her car, causing both her and him to crash out. However, the accident put him in hospitalization and he since declared his retirement. Well... That was the plan until he recovered quickly just in time to see Chika beat Kazuno Sarah on the Shibuya-Shinjuku line. He now trains harder on the Fuji Circuit, wanting to battle the younger Takami.

 

 **Nishizumi Miho and Nishizumi Maho**  
**Age:** 15 (Miho) and 17 (Maho)  
**Car:** Mercedes Benz SLS AMG C197 (Black with a White Racing Stripe) (Bought by their Mother, co-owned by both)  
**Status:** From Kyuushu and Oarai to Numazu with love (and Tanks). Surprisingly good at racing. Watch a whole lot of D1GP Legs.

Sisters from the famed Nishizumi Tankery Line. They fell in love with Street Racing after seeing the Tsukuba-based Team Purple Shadow race against Project D back in Fourth Stage. Despite spending most of their time doing Tankery, they still had a passion for Street Racing and it still lasted to this day. After hearing that the legendary Takumi is heading to Numazu, the sisters (and even their mother!) followed him. They race in a Rally Car style with Miho driving (thanks to lessons from her friend Mako) while Maho helps her younger sister navigate. They nearly managed to beat Dia but spun out after speeding too much on a sharp turn.

 

 **Nitta Emi**  
**Age:** 31  
**Car:** Nissan Fairlady Z Version ST Z34 (Orange)  
**Status:** One of the members of the "Legendary Duo Team". Somehow knows how to drive thanks to Kussun.

A well renowned Seiyuu and one of the Legendary Duo Team members alongside Yoshino Nanjo. Despite some dark stuff that happened to her back then, she is still very well respected on the Streets. Her endurance and physical strength is top notch for a racer and a Seiyuu (or even a woman in general). Because of this, she was able to pull off stunts and turns that could break the muscles and bones of ordinary drivers. Like Chika, Emitsun was inspired by Honoka to continue on with her career despite that dark incident that happened and she challenged Chika to see who is more worthy to see Honoka. Chika ultimately won on the final turn, gaining Emitsun's own respect.

 

 **Yoshino Nanjo**  
**Age:** 33 (But is actually forever 17)  
**Car:** Dodge Viper SRT10 (Green)  
**Status:** One of the very few racers that even considered American Cars. Forever seventeen years old. One of the members of the "Legendary Duo Team".

Another well renowned Seiyuu alongside Emitsun. Her nickname amongst fans and racers alike is 'Nanchan' or 'Nanjolno' (you can use either or). She is a very good singer, but she is also a decent driver as well. Unlike Emitsun, Nanjolno is not very physically fit and doesn't have the endurance like her. That was a factor in Kanan's victory over her as it was a long lasting Cat and Mouse chase competition. She is one of the few people in Japan that seriously uses an American Vehicle and one of numerous that utilizes the high-powered but notoriously difficult to drive Dodge Viper SRT10. She prefers Nozomi over Eli, much to Dia's ire.

 

 **The Mysterious GT-R Driver and her Girlfriend (Kousaka Honoka and Sonoda Umi)**  
**Age:** Presumably 21 give or take  
**Car:** Nissan GT-R BNR32 V-Spec II (Orange)  
**Status:** Wants a Challenge. Slow but steady relationship. Maybe they are going to be married by next month. "Where is the spoiler HTML Honoka?!".

Chika encountered this mysterious GT-R and its driver(s) while cruising around the Hakone Passes. Despite the R32 (and the GT-Rs in general) being super heavy cars that puts stress on the tires and breaks, Chika was stunned to see how skilled this driver is in getting around those drawbacks. After the race (which Chika lost), Chika was shocked to find out that this driver is none other than Honoka with Umi assisting her in the passenger's seat. She understands and realizes Chika's own potential while also telling her that the way she drives is far different than how Honoka and her friends drive (as the Wangan and the Touge requires different skills in perception and braking).

 

 

**Extra Character (because why not?)**

 

 **Tsuchiya Keiichi**  
Age: 61  
**Car:** Toyota Corolla Sprinter Trueno AE86 (Panda Coloring)/Toyota GT86 (Orange)  
**Status:** The "Drift King". If this series plays out like a Touhou game, this guy would be the Phantasm Stage Boss. Maybe Takumi irl, maybe Bunta irl. Old but wise.

The famous Drift King and the supervisor of the Initial D series. He rotates between the Old AE86 Trueno (which he tunes on a monthly basis to be on par with more modern cars) and the new GT86 (which he also tunes to be on par as well). Wise and collective, he races solely for pleasure and not for glory. Despite those claims, however, he is just as difficult to beat as you think and maybe even more so, as Riko and Yoshiko were unfortunate to find out after they lost horribly to him. He knows Bunta very well, having faced off against him some time ago during their primes and those races back then were rumored to be super intense, even today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is basically it for the most part.
> 
> Again, this is basically a character sheet, but I may turn this into a One-Shot series later on if I feel like it and there may be far more characters and Fandoms involved in this. Especially since this is Japan, too.
> 
> This character sheet is also far longer than the Shuuto Stage due to how many characters are in this. Then again, there were far more School Idol Groups during LLSS, so maybe there were far more racers nowadays.
> 
> Also this is basically taking place sometime after Initial D Final Stage as well (again, Initial D time is fucking confusing).
> 
> Stay tuned for more fics and random headcanon/AU crap! ^^;;;


End file.
